


Silver and Gold

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7720252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a constant give and take, this game that they're playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver and Gold

Roar so crimson, so loud,  
so fierce and brash  
it was heard in  
brass ringing in the ears.  
A reply hissed out in  
emerald, so low and   
tantalising, like a knife  
dipped in the silver of your words.  
A clash of swords,  
steel against gold,  
a winner wrapped in fire,  
a loser draped in grey.  
Green of the jealous boy,  
apart from familiar and safe.  
Red of the embarrassed boy  
following into the other’s prejudices.  
Snake caught by the Lion.  
Lion under the spell of the Snake.  
A splash of red,  
staining the pages,  
hazel eyes stained by opaque.  
Grey blinks at green.  
Silver smirks at red.  
One roars and they both answer,  
colours merge where they meet,  
and come together.


End file.
